


Kidding Around

by inspirationcocoa



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirationcocoa/pseuds/inspirationcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bass react to Charlie and Connor having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidding Around

The sounds that came out of her were almost inhuman. Every time he thrust deeper into her, Charlie tried to hold back but eventually they were just rutting on the ground like animals. She supposed it was fitting since she couldn’t remember feeling like little more than an animal since she started tracking Monroe to New Vegas.

Damnit. Somehow her mind had ended up in the very last place she wanted it to be. Even though she’d slit her own throat before admitting it, she’d ended up here, on the ground, with Connor pistoning above her, because he was safe. He was the piece of Monroe she could have without feeling dirty or twisted. And when he smiled, he reminded her of Bass. Only his eyes were the wrong color. She didn’t know when her hatred of Monroe had changed to attraction. There was that twinge of … something when she saw him in New Vegas pretending to be Jimmy King. All sinew and muscle as he fought in the ring. And then there was how he watched over her when she was drugged. And again when he didn’t leave her at the school. But it still couldn’t atone for all the pain he’d caused or the lives he’d stolen from her. So why was it Bass that she was thinking about as she slid down the length of Connor’s body to ride his cock?

Connor’s hands slid up to cup her breasts almost reverently. God, he was such a sap. Baby Monroe thought he had it all figured out. He hadn’t seen half the horrors she had. She knew she’d impressed him by pulling that gun on Duncan, but she hadn’t been looking for his approval. She just didn’t want the Patriots to get away with all the things they’d done and if anyone was going to kill Monroe, it was going to be her not some smug, wannabe warrior woman with a bad haircut. She wasn’t jealous, she told herself as she pushed herself deeper onto Connor’s cock. She could feel her release building and she braced herself on Connor’s chest as she rode him hard trying to banish all thoughts of his father (god, how screwed up was she?) from her brain. Finally she collapsed breathless beside him.

“So … yeah … huh,” Connor said trying to digest the situation. So he’s a talker, Charlie thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“What you didn’t like it?” she asked drolly.

“Oh I liked it,” Connor replied quickly. “I’m just … surprised we did it.”

“Yeah well, you’re cute, I was bored.” She gave him a smile that she hoped was nonchalant.

“But you know who my dad is.” Charlie groaned inwardly. Why was he bringing up Monroe? “And I know you think he’s a bastard.”

A bastard she wanted to fuck her into oblivion. Charlie thought. “Are you like him?” she asked instead, even though she knew the answer.

 

“Not at all,” Connor said hastily. “Just … don’t you think things are gonna get weird now?”

“Only if you care,” Charlie said, staring up at the sky. She’d stopped caring long ago. If she was going to go to hell for fantasizing about Monroe, it didn’t matter cause she was already going there because of the lives she’d taken. And even if they got all the mercenaries in the world, they couldn’t take on the U.S. government unless her mom or Aaron decided to make some more world-ending machines. Miles was caught between being entranced by her mom or Monroe at any given moment and her grandfather had changed sides more times than she could count at this point. “I’d rather be realistic,” she said, more to herself than him.

“You. Are. Kidding me! You have got to be kidding me!!” Monroe said, interrupting her reverie and their existential conversation. Charlie sat up holding the blanket close to her chest and tried to avoid his eyes. Not because she cared about what he thought, but because she didn’t want him to see how her body reacted to him. But she couldn’t stop from smiling a little to herself, for some reason Monroe’s distress had that affect on her.

* * *

 

“You. Are. Kidding me! You have got to be kidding me!!” Sebastian Monroe had imagined many scenarios with his son since he’d first found out he had one but walking in on Connor and Charlie was never among those fantasies. He tried to act like it was all indignation but part of him knew it was jealousy. He ducked his head as the two of them scrambled for their clothes but he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a peek at Charlie who seemed to be purposefully taking her time. He'd never found it easy to turn away from a beautiful woman. Too bad Miles really would kill him if he even knew what he was thinking. Bass reluctantly turned around and waited for the two of them to get dressed.

“When the two of you are done we have some important business to get done,” he said over his shoulder.

“You can turn around now,” Charlie said as she pulled her tank top over her head. Bass caught just a glimpse of her smooth, tanned skin before she pulled the top down low on her hips.

“Your uncle’s going to kill me,” Bass muttered as they walked back towards New Vegas.

“I don’t think Miles has any say in who I fuck,” Charlie said pushing past him. Bass tried to stifle a groan as he watched her stalk away. That wasn’t what I was referring to, Bass thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, which seemed too tight now.

“Keep up Dad,” Connor said running to catch up to Charlie. It took all he had in him not to slap the younger man upside the head.

Minutes later they were all sitting at the bar and Monroe sucked back his drink while trying to banish thoughts of Charlie lying underneath him as he tasted her honeyed skin. He shook his head. “Time to go talk to a man about a fight,” he said standing up.

When he came back they headed back to the wagon to gather their supplies. Honestly, he didn’t think they could pull it off. He and Miles had run all sorts of schemes and even he and Charlie had managed to make it back to Willoughby without too many problems, but Connor was untried. Other than getting the meds, he hadn’t shown himself to be a mastermind and even then Connor had had Miles and himself as back up. But if he was going to keep his son around, Bass had to show him some trust. He just didn’t trust him with Charlie’s life too.

“And Charlotte try not to get yourself killed,” he said flippantly, even though inside he was genuinely worried. “At least wait until you’re on Miles’ watch.” It always came down to that. If Charlie got hurt, Miles would blame him. If Charlie got fucked, Miles would blame him. If he fucked Charlie, Miles would kill him. It was probably about 90% of the reason he hadn’t touched her. That and the fact that she would pull a knife on him before he could get his dick out. At least he’d have a place to channel all that pent up energy tonight during the fight instead of bashing his own son's face in.

The little bastard had been walking around with a shit-eating grin ever since he'd walked in on their post-coital conversation. Connor thought that he had claimed some giant victory by bedding Charlie. He wasn't smart enough to realize that anything that happened was on Charlie's terms and her terms only. Bass might not know why she'd chosen to sleep with his son but he knew that if she hadn't wanted to, no amount of charm on Connor's part would have convinced her. The boy of course hasn't figured out what a privilege he'd been granted and was strutting around like the cat that caught the canary. By the time Bass was stripping down for his fight, he was like a live wire. All snapping, pent up energy and fire. This was going to be a good fight. At least he thought that until he saw his opponent.

At one point, he was so beaten that he was sure this was it for Jimmy King’s undefeated run in New Vegas. But then he thought of Charlie and Connor. If he didn’t keep people in the tent they could get caught. And if they got caught it was all over for them in New Vegas and with the Patriots. Bass swung out precisely, landing punches on the large man’s front and backsides. Finally, he reared up and flew through the air, knocking the giant to his knees. He wished Connor could’ve been there to see it. He was Sebastian Monroe and soon everyone would know it.

* * *

 

When they finally came together, it seemed almost inevitable. The fire, the pent up anger, the aggression all coalesced into an attraction that neither one of them could deny. It started out as an argument, but soon he had her shoved up against the side of the wagon, one arm pinned behind her back. But after she slapped him, she found herself grabbing his curls and crashing her lips into his. At first he almost pulled away in surprise but Bass was nothing if not adaptable and soon he was sliding his hands up her body to palm her breasts. Charlie slid her hands up his chest to his neck, lacing her fingers behind his head. Her body molded itself against his and she groaned in his mouth as he rocked against her.

Bass kissed down to her neck scraping his teeth lightly across her pulse. “Tell me what you want, Charlotte,” he whispered into her skin. He nipped at her earlobe. “Tell me what you need.”

Charlie ground her hips against him and felt his straining bulge. “I think you want it too Bass.”

Monroe smiled against the hollow of her throat. “You’re a tease Charlotte.”

“Am I?” Charlie said. She liked him like this. Teasing, horny, blue eyes dark with lust. Bass undid the buttons of her pants, pushed her underwear to the side and slipped one finger into wet entrance.

“I can tease too, Charlie,” he whispered. She made soft, keening noises as he slipped another finger inside her. Charlie tried to push against his hand but every time she did he pulled back, withholding the pressure she desperately needed. “Tell me what you want Charlotte,” he whispered in her ear, seductively. “Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.”

Charlie grabbed him by his hair and kissed him hard, biting his lip as she pulled away. “Fuck me Bass,” she said harshly. “I want you to fuck me.”

He didn’t need anymore urging and soon he was divesting them of the clothes that had become a barrier to what he wanted. Charlie barely had time to register the fact that he didn’t wear any underwear before he was dragging hers down to the ground and grabbing her thighs to pull them around his waist. He was hard and ready and when she nodded he stared into her eyes, the color of darkened honey, as he slid deep into her. They rocked together, setting a brutal pace, neither of them wanting to let up an inch. Even this was a competition, a fight for dominance. She bucked against him, and he drove harder, his pelvic bone grinding against her clit as he settled deeper and deeper with each thrust. By the time he felt her begin to tighten around him, they were sweaty and tired but neither one would let up. She met him stroke for stroke until finally she broke, her cunt squeezing around him in agonizing pleasure as she came. He followed right after her pulling out and spilling his seed between them.

He placed feathered kisses along her neck and chest as he struggled to catch his breath. “Don’t die on me, old man,” Charlie said, swallowing hard. She licked her lips. “It’ll be hard enough explaining this to Miles without you dead with your dick out.”

“Don’t worry. A lot of people have tried to kill me. I doubt it will be your pussy that does me in.” They both laughed and Monroe captured her lips with his. “Besides, I plan on doing that again. And taking my time.”

Charlie reached down and held him in her hand. She could feel him begin to harden. “Ready to go again?” she asked, surprised.

“I’m older than you, Charlotte. I’m not dead.” He had a twinkle in his eye and he slid down to kneel in front of her. “And like I said, this time I want to take my time.” He’d just started to slide her thighs over his shoulders when a branch cracked behind them.

“You. Are. Kidding me! You have got to be kidding me!!” Connor yelled. Bass and Charlie just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not dislike Connor but for this story it was necessary that everyone see him as an asshole. I actually enjoy the character and the actor.


End file.
